


Chains

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominatrix, F/M, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, Kinky, Leashes, Light Masochism, Masochism, Master/Slave, Mistress, No Sex, No Smut, Power Exchange, Riding Crops, Submission, Whipping, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon is forever chained to his mistress; not only in the physical but in the mental and in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

She gazes straight through me, cracking the whip that makes me submit. "That's right, good boy." She murmurs, walking a slow circle around me. My breathing is rough and she approaches me. "Hakyeon," She murmurs, "look up."

At her commanding voice, I do. She cracks a smile, raising her arm and letting it back so the whip lashes across my skin. It hurts so much, but I can't turn away.

"What am I?" She asks, coming closer and running a hand down my chest, raising a brow.

My love.

My owner.

My controller.

"My lover, owner, and controller..."

"... My mistress."

"Good boy." She whispers, tangling a hand in my hair. Her hands run down my left arm, her fingernails pointed outward and scratching slightly. I took that as a sign and lifted my arms above my head. She helps my wrists into the cuffs hanging from chains that connect to the ceiling. I can't leave her. I'm chained up. 

She then loosen the chains, but then forces me to my knees. And the whip hits my skin again, but I don't move a muscle. It's fine even if I'm hurt like this. She walks around me again, toying with the chains above my head. They rattle in response. 

After a few moments, she draws away, crossing the room to the back wall, hanging the whip up on the wall. She taking a riding crop down instead, but she just stands there with her back to the wall, watching me with a smirk. It causes a quiet whine to escape my lips. "Hakyeon." She scolds, and I fall silent. She's training me, like a pet or a beast. No matter what I do, I won't ever be able to leave her. "What do you want, Hakyeon?" She wonders, coming back towards me. "I don't know, Mistress." I reply. "Think about it." She goes on.

Then she circles around behind me, raising the crop and it hits my outer thigh. My lip tucks itself between my teeth, resisting a moan. It's a different kind of pain, a softer sting; less harsh. It's so good. And she knows I like it, even if I don't vocalise it. She knows I can't help but come back.

"What am I?" She asks. Right after that, the crop slapped down on my behind. I throw my head back, moaning into the air, my surprise contributing. I collect my thoughts quickly, knowing she wants an answer, "My pain, my prison, my cure, my paradise."

"Good boy." She murmurs, sliding a hand down my torso. I revel in her touch. But then she teases me, asking, "Will this be all?"

I shake my head. I'm not ready to go.

"Excellent." She murmurs, going back to my front and placing a few fingers under my jaw. I took my cue, standing up straight. She then undid the handcuffs and I stayed in my spot. She returned the crop to it's original place before returning to me, walking slowly, her hips moving from side to side as she did so.

Then her hands are on my shoulders, walking me backward, pushing me in the directions of the bed. My bare back soon hits the cool black silk sheets, and she's straddling my waist. I try to grip her hips, drag her closer, but she hisses out a, "Keep still," before continuing to kiss across my chest.

I can't refuse her.

But I want her.

I love her. 

"I love you." I murmur.

"I love you, too, Hakyeon." She replies, planting another kiss atop my Adam's apple before leaving me alone on the bed. But she only leaves to retrieve a few items and she's back in no time.

A collar is placed around my neck, being locked into place in the back.

She attaches a chain link leash to it.

Then my hands are cuffed to the bed posts.

No matter what I do I won't be able to escape her. But I don't want to.

In the past I thought there was no power exchange in love, but now... now I am trapped for life.  _Willingly._

I beg her countless times, but she never relents. Though, eventually, she removes my trousers and undergarments. Then my ankles are tied to post at the foot of the bed. She completely owns me. She knows. I'm forever chained up, in heart and mind. "What are you?" She asks, wrapping a blindfold around my head and shrouding me in darkness. "I'm a slave." I whisper.

Then she's on my waist again, and I had failed to notice the fact that she removes her clothes.

She kisses me surprisingly gently.

Then we continue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the English lyrics of Chained Up, if you couldn't already tell.


End file.
